The development of computers into hand-held and mobile devices has led to a situation where these devices are used in many different environments and situations, that is, in different contexts. This brings about new challenges for arranging the operation of the devices. For example, the user of the device may be in a place, where it is difficult to use some features of the device. Consequently, one application area for context-aware computing has been adapting the user interface of the device according to the context.
However, there is a vast number of different contexts that may be relevant to the task of adapting the user interface. Furthermore, it may sometimes be difficult to adapt the user interface even though the context is known—it may not be known, what the user can or cannot do in such a context.
There is, therefore, a need for a solution that makes it easier and more reliable to adapt a user interface based on context.